When parking a motorcycle in a confined space, such as a garage, it is preferable to turn the motorcycle around so that the motorcycle can be driven out of the confined parking space.
Turning the motorcycle around in the confined space involves a series of forward and backward movements with each series of movements moving the motorcycle through only 15 to 30 degrees of a 180 degree movement.